Shadowrun Cultured Bioware
'Cultured Bioware' Cultured bioware must be tailor-made for the intended recipient, so it is more expensive and takes longer to acquire. *'Cerebral Booster': Nerve tissue, along with convolutions and gyri (ridges and furrows), is added into the frontal lobes of the cerebrum. The extra cells and increased surface area improve brain functions. The cerebral booster augments the user’s Technical attribute by its rating (+3 pips equals +1D). *'Damage Compensator': Compensators are implanted ribbons of transmissive nerve fiber that bypass the safety inhibitors, allowing their host to act while suffering from physical and mental trauma. The user may ignore a number of damage (both Physical and Stun) equal to the compensator’s rating before determining injury modifiers. *'Mnemonic Enhancer': By attaching a highly concentrated growth of gray matter to the brain, the capacity of both short- and long-term memory is increased. Add +1 pip per point of the enhancer’s rating as a dice pool modifier to Knowledge attribute, Language, and memory-related tests (this bonus may be combined with bonuses from other sources). The enhancer also adds a +1 pip bonus to Instruction Tests where the user is the subject of the instruction. *'Pain Editor': The editor is a cluster of specialized nervous tissue designed to filter sensory stimuli. As long as the pain editor is active, the user can ignore the injury modifiers of Stun damage and will not fall unconscious when the Stun damage reaches its maximum. The subject feels no pain and is unaware of the extent of damage taken without examining herself or being informed by a biomonitor. While active, the pain editor provides a bonus of +0D+2 to the user’s Willpower, but reduces her Technical by 0D+2 (never below 1D). Additionally, all tactile Perception Tests receive a dice pool modifier of –2D+2. *'Reflex Recorder': With this enhancement, extra neural material is grown in small clusters around the thirty-one pairs of spinal nerves to allow memorization of certain “learned” motor reflexes. The reflex recorder adds 0D+2 to the rating of a specific skill or skill group (Combat and Physical skills only). Multiple recorders may be taken for multiple skills, but the effects don’t stack. This bonus may be combined with bonuses from other sources. *'Sleep Regulator': The sleep regulator modifies the hypothalamus region of the brain, allowing for longer periods of wakefulness. The recipient requires less sleep per day and the sleep she gets tends to be deeper and more restful. The sleep regulator allows a character to get by with three hours of sleep each night and stay awake for 48 hours before modifiers start to take effect. Resting hours for healing purposes are not affected. *'Synaptic Booster': With this bioware, the nerve cells making up the spinal cord are encouraged to replicate and lengthen, providing a wider “datapath” for the transmission of impulses and decreasing the amount of time required for the signal to traverse the distance. The booster confers a bonus of +1 pip to Dexterity and Initiative per point of rating (+3 pips equals +1D). The synaptic booster cannot be combined with any other form of Initiative enhancement.